


Paper Heart

by doomedpassion2yaoi



Series: In Season [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/doomedpassion2yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Laxus tries to be self-sufficient, it becomes difficult when the Dragon Slayers enter Mating Season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title "Paper Heart" comes from the f(x) song of the same name.
> 
> "Paper Heart" is supposed to be the third in the _In Season_ series, but being the first that I wrote, it is also the first that I posted.  
>  ~doomedpassion

Ever since Natsu and Gray’s mating, everyone has been on edge. They’ve all been waiting for the moment that Gajeel and Laxus, even Sting and Rogue, went into rut or heat. Hell, they never even thought it was possible for Dragon Slayers to embody even this aspect of the Dragons.

Wendy has explained that sometimes a Dragon Slayer Mage’s body and magic embody contrasting sexes and genders, that sometimes a male Dragon Slayer has a female Dragon Aspect to their magic. She said that it depended on the Dragon’s race and the Mage’s power level pre-Dragon Slayer training.

In some dragon races, like the Karyuu or Fire Drake, the female is stronger than the male. And if the mage learning this magic is strong enough, their magic will take on the female Dragon Aspect.

During heat or rut, the Dragon is known known to consume its own magic to survive hours, even days, without food or water in order to procreate. And in a mage with a contradicting sex and gender to the Dragon Aspect of their magic, they will consume even more magic in order to fulfill the needs of its Dragon Aspect. That is to sire or to bear a pup.

Bickslow, though, he’s never given a damn about these kinds of things. What’s the point of wondering when Laxus was going hit mating season or not? It’s obvious it will never happen. His power comes from an artificial source, not a relationship with a Dragon mentor.

(But like all circumstances related to Fairy Tail and its members, the unexpected undoubtedly rears its head.)

Laxus is strange lately. He shies away from Freed more than usual. He seems to glare out the corner of his eyes at Evergreen.

“Maa. How bothersome.” Bickslow pulls off his helmet and sticks a pinky into his ears. He flicks off some residue and runs his fingers through his sweaty midnight blue hair.

He closes his eyes and leans back against the wall. When he feels a shift in the air, he cracks an eye open.

Laxus is sitting beside him. His knees are pulled up to chest instead of sprawling arrogantly as he has always done.

Bickslow slowly closes his eye. If Laxus wants to talk, he will.

“Thank you.”

Bickslow grunts. It’s better not to show his surprise and curiosity. It’s never good to show too much of anything around Laxus.

He feels something like heat closer than ever and he holds himself still when the warmth comes with pressure against his shoulder. Both his eyes snap open. He carefully turns, and Laxus is leaning against him, head against his shoulder.

This, he’s been waiting for so long for that he has no concept on how to respond, except to relax his entire body, so that Laxus will at least not get up and leave right this moment.

He studies his team leader’s face. There’s a light flush dusting across his cheeks, and his eyes are closed. His nose wrinkles slightly as it sniffs at the air. And his pink lips are curved into a small smile, soft and sweet unlike his usual cutting smirks.

Bickslow wants to lean down to kiss him, when Laxus’s nose twitches and he jumps up. The pinkness in his cheeks had drained out of his skin, leaving him greyer than before and he trembles slightly. Bickslow slowly turns.

Freed stands above them, mouth twisted into a dark scowl.

Something angry and protective, and dare I think possessive wells up from inside. I bare my teeth in his direction. I want to put my hands around the green-haired bastard’s neck and squeeze. No one should make my Laxus afraid.

Never in my life have I ever seen Laxus’s fear, but I know this is what it looks like. Why?

I have no idea that I’ve spoken, but then Laxus is pressed against my back, trembling. “His scent…it’s –”

This is it. Isn’t it? Pre-heat symptoms of a female dragon. The need to be far away from threats and to be close to safety. Is that all that I’ll ever be to him, a safe place?

Ugh. I’m so tired…He is too lethargic to react as Freed steps up right into his personal space and smiles. “I put runes in every corner of this house. You see? He’s _mine_. I don’t like it when people touch what’s mine.”

Bickslow’s vision sears red. “Don’t touch him!”

Freed shoves him aside and Bickslow hits tile and his vision sparks and blackens. How pathetic!

When he comes to with pain in his cheek, Evergreen is kneeling next to him with Elfman standing behind her.

“Laxus.” The brunette grabs Bickslow’s collar, pulling him toward her. “Where’s Laxus?”

“Freed…” Bickslow yanks backward, pulling his female teammate right into him. He staggers up from the floor. “That fucker! I’ll kill you!”

“You didn’t answer my question, Bickslow.” Evergreen reaches out and grabs him by the shoulder. “Bickslow!”

“What the hell happened to you?”

“Freed Justine that son-of-a-bitch caught Laxus off-guard and –” Bickslow’s lips curve into a snarl, his fingers curl into fists and his chest heaves. “He knocked me out. He has Laxus somewhere. His obsession was getting out of hand. I fucking knew! I didn’t do anything. God damn it!”

“It’s Freed. He loves his order.” Evergreen’s lips twist downward. She never liked fighting a comrade, much less a teammate, unless it was Erza. “He won’t have gone far.”

Elfman finally speaks and is in one of his Beast Soul transformations. This particular form has a nose that rivals the Salamander’s. “He’s upstairs.”

“Good.” Bickslow’s lips stretch into a smile so chilling that Evergreen curls in closer to her boyfriend even though she has always refused to rely on him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The length of this fic is approx. three chapters and there will be a possible epilogue. I am still working on Chapter 3. It will be up the latest by sometime next week. ~doomedpassion


	2. Chapter 2

“Don’t touch him!”

In that moment, Laxus knows. Bickslow loves him. But love isn’t enough when his opponent is someone like Freed. He collapses on his knees, trembling. Still, he can’t give up. He tugs at the dark haired man’s shoulder. “Bickslow! Get up! Please!”

His knight is down for the count and unconscious. There is almost no way he can protect himself now that every last bit of his magic is concentrated within him to keep him alive during his heat. Even though he knows he’ll lose, he has to fight. Otherwise, he’ll never be able to look himself in the mirror after…if there is an afterward.

“Don’t be a fool, Laxus,” The green haired man looks down at the casualty dispassionately. “He can’t hear you.”

“Besides,” he grins, “he wouldn’t be like that if it weren’t for you, Princess.”

Every muscle and bone within Laxus’s body weakens. “If it weren’t for me…”

“That’s right if you had just chosen me…” Freed grabs the blonde’s chin roughly. “You wouldn’t suffer so needlessly, don’t you think?”

“You’re disgusting!” Laxus refuses to flinch. He spits at the monster who wears his comrade’s face. “Let go!”

“You’re afraid.” The green haired monster rubs his thumb mockingly against the corner of his blonde captive’s lips. “Don’t fear. There’s no one here but you and I, my dear.”

Laxus’s fingers curl into fists and he throws them straight up into his captor’s chin.

“Feisty.” Freed’s tongue slides out and flicks at the corner of his mouth. “I shouldn’t have expected less.”

He slowly lets his hand fall from Laxus’s face, watching as the blonde man sags against the dark haired man’s unconscious body.

“Now.” The green haired man clicks his tongue against his teeth. “I hate doing this to you, my princess, but you need to behave. Dark Ecriture: Pain.”

“Is that all?” The blonde glares murderously at the green haired devil he used to call friend.

He refuses to give the monster any more pleasure from his weakness. He has already lost enough of his composure when his chosen mate was injured.

“Dark Ecriture: Increase by a hundred fold.” This time, Freed has to draw new glyphs. “That’s right Laxus. Let me hear you sing.”

Every nerve bursts into flame. Tears form at the corners of his eyes, but the blonde refuses to make a sound. He bites his bottom lip. Blood pools up between his teeth, staining his pale skin red.

“Beautiful.” Freed leans over, his face barely an inch away from his captive’s. “I don’t understand why you’d waste that beauty on him.”

“He is worthy.” Yellow-white sparks fritz from Laxus’s eyes. “How dare you say he’s not!”

“Oh, so you do have some power still.” Freed strokes his chin and winces barely when a bruise stings. “I thought your body consumes it all.”

“You insulted my mate!” Laxus reaches over and grabs his former teammate’s throat. Electricity thrums under his skin, warm and comforting against the pain in his nerves. He shoves every last bit of it through his fingers into the devil’s throat, hoping it’ll reach his spine.

Wendy’s words ring in Freed’s ears: Sometimes the female is more ferocious than the male. No matter. This is as much magic energy that his pretty blonde can muster from his reserves. It looks like the last of it too.

“Heh.” Freed wipes blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. “That’s all you have isn’t it, Princess?”

Oh…so this is it. Laxus falls.

When he is aware again, he is warm and in soft sheets. He remembers sitting down and leaning against his chosen mate. And nothing…but this isn’t Bickslow’s scent. Every muscle tightens as his heartbeat thumps in staccato.

“I know you’re awake.”

The voice he once found comforting is now odious. Laxus keeps his eyes closed. Now that he knows where he is, the only modicum of control he has is to not respond. He can feel his heat beginning, how his anal cavity attempts but fails to mimic a female’s vagina. It hurts, and it is not all his body is attempting. He can feel the heat in his blood, the call to submit to a strong male, preferably his chosen mate. But the female Dragon Aspect of his magic clamours for attention and it takes all his willpower not to rub against the sheets, or even beg to become that monster’s property.

He will rather die than accept anyone who is not Bickslow.

And he won’t have been the only one. There have been cases where a strong Dragon male or female will mate with another against their will, only for the unwilling mate to lose their life soon after.

Even though he knows that at this rate, he’ll become another statistic, he doesn’t want to die. He wants Bickslow. A tear slips out the corner of his eye.

There’s a swish of cloth, the devil’s trench coat, in the air and then there’s something wet and textured against his skin. He shudders. Did that disgusting bastard just lick him? His eyes snap wide open. “Get off me.”

“Now that’s the Laxus I know.” Freed grins wide and manic. “I was starting to think I’ve already broken you.”

That’s when the door creaks open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 1 and 2 have officially been edited as of today (July 12 2015). I have added a couple details, but it is not essential for the purposes of reading this chapter.

“Oh dear.” Freed smiles wide and unhinged at the jaw. “It seems we have guests, princess. Shall we greet them?”

Laxus glares.

“Oi bastard, we’re right behind you.” Bickslow fights the urge to roll his eyes. Why has the green haired fiend just ignored them? And what is it with villains that they are less concerned about the failure of their master plan than they boast?

He turns towards his blonde team leader. His eyes widen at delicate tanned wrists scored by tight knots tied around them. There’s blood dribbling out where Laxus has cut himself as he struggled and burn rashes where the rope hasn’t abraded deep enough.

Bickslow is almost afraid to look the Dragon Slayer in the eyes. He drags his eyes away from the horrifyingly fascinating wounds of captivity up to Laxus’s face. He gaze stutters. He cannot bear to see hate in those golden eyes he worships so much.

“Bickslow.”

He finally meets his Dragon Slayer’s eyes. There is only hope and relief. Bickslow smiles despite himself. “Hey Laxus.”

“Watch out!”

Bickslow stumbles to the side under the weight of Elfman’s arm just as Freed’s sword whistles down diagonally a second where his shoulder was just a second ago.

“Fuck.”

Bickslow’s eyes glow green when he rips the carpet out from under the green-haired devil’s feet.

“So that’s how you opened the door.” Freed’s lips are twisted into an ugly snarl. “What else have you been hiding?”

Bickslow smirks, anything that Freed deems unworthy or useless won’t have his runes carved or drawn into them. These were the things that Bickslow can use to rescue his blonde Dragon Slayer. They are his dolls.

“So your power has grown.” Freed stares Bickslow in the eyes with grudging respect.

“More like my concentration and willingness to improvise.” The midnight blue haired mage grins down at his former friend. He winds the carpet up his rival’s legs.

Freed, though, is a competent martial artist. He keeps his balance long enough to shred his way out of the carpet with his sword, only to be by bombed into the wood flooring by Evergreen. Her lover, Elfman, stomps his head further, creating splinters. He grabs the green-haired bastard’s hands and holds down against his back, fingers crossed, so they can’t shape runes.

“Ouch. That must hurt.” Bickslow clicks his teeth. “Ever.”

“Already on it.” True to her word, Evergreen is already using her knowledge of runes to bring the ropes outside Freed’s domain. But these runes are in a language she does not know. She tears at her hair. “We need help. I’m going to have to call Levy.”

Levy is at the Magic Council with Gajeel and it will take at least twenty four hours for her to get here, even with Evergreen commandeering a car and driving straight. And that is if she can find the place.

All they can do now is wait.

Elfman keeps Freed restrained, but isn’t able to keep him from laughing at them or from staring and licking his lips at Laxus.

Bickslow moves to standing at the foot of the bed so that he is keeping eye contact with his Dragon Slayer and blocking the green-haired bastard’s lascivious gaze. It’s all he can do to stop from launching himself at the bastard and pounding his face in.

When the solid script mage enters, she is soft and imperceptible. She appears beside Laxus carrying an armful of reference texts.

When he snarls angered by the scent of another Dragon Slayer, especially a male, she lays her hands on his fevered skin. She leans closer. “Sh. It’s alright. It’s just me, Levy.”

Her fingers stroke his hair. “You’re safe with me. I’m here to help you.”

Laxus tosses his head, attempting to dislodge his guild-mate’s hands.

“Gajeel’s not here right now,” Levy turns to Bickslow and smiles small and slow, “but his scent is on me. He needs you closer to protect him in the case that my mate becomes a threat.”

Bickslow lowers himself against the headboard. He scoots over until his leg is pressed against his Dragon Slayer’s shoulder.

Laxus shudders at the contact. He turns his head towards his Chosen mate. He stretches as much as he can so that his head is cushioned against the dark haired mage’s abdomen. He closes his eyes.

Levy finally – ever so gently – writes the correct unlocking runes on the rope. When they unravel, she drops her hands.

Bickslow takes the blonde’s hands in his own and rubs each pale bloodless finger from tip to root gently. When they are warm and rosy he brings them up to his lips.

Laxus’s cheeks flush as he turns his head to the side.

“I’m sorry.” Bickslow shifts, easing himself from under the Dragon Slayer.

He has no right to take advantage of his team leader when he is so vulnerable. What he just did, he has no excuse for it. He has to leave before he does something else may regret.

He drags his feet to the door, head bowed.

The door clicks closed.

Laxus runs into the adjoining bathroom and slams the door behind him.

He stumbles into the shower and turns the water on hot. The heat doesn’t bother him. He’s too used to the crackle of electricity over his skin for it to do much. Even when his skin begins to blister because hot water is not the same as lightning he stays under the spray.

He stares into the mirror - Bickslow won’t touch him - grasps at his dripping hair. Why? Is he so tainted that his chosen can’t bear to be close? He glares at his reflection and bites away his tears. But it doesn’t last and a wet trickle slithers down his cheek. He slams his fist through the mirror.

In the kitchen, Bickslow nearly jumps when the table he’s slumped upon shudders and crackles. He pulls his head up a bit. Lo and behold there is a metal pole sticking out of the table attached to a large body. There are wood bits scattered in proximity, some of is even in his hair.

He picks out the splinters, and glares up at the disturbance. “Gajeel.”

“You’re a dumbass Bickslow.” Gajeel pulls out his arm and blows a breath at it. “When a female Dragon is in heat, she needs her chosen mate to be close no matter what. You are human. Dragon heat pheromones shouldn’t affect you as much as they would a Dragon or a Dragon Slayer. Get back up there and cuddle the shit out of Thunderboy.”

“Yes sir.”

Bickslow runs up the stairs. He turns a corner and slows as he reaches the Laxus’s door. It is open. He hesitates for a moment and walks in. The room is the site of a storm. Debris is scattered and the walls are scorched. Sparks dance along corners and edges of broken furniture. The scent of ozone singes his the hairs of his nose.

A single space remains untouched save for the melted doorknob. His feet are magnetized toward the door. He lets them take him over.

He raises a hand to knock and drops it. He presses his palm against the wood. He slumps forward, head touching the door.

The door is yanked open.

He almost falls through.

“Why are you here?” Golden eyes gleam harshly in the dim ember left behind by the storm.

“I shouldn’t have left you.” Bickslow lowers his head. “I failed you.”

“Whatever.” Laxus turns and holds his hands close to body.

Bickslow fails to miss the drip-drip of blood onto wood. But he decides not to mention it, at least not yet.

“I thought you needed space.” Bickslow lowers his head. “I’ll take any punishment.”

“Who says I want to punish you?” Laxus reaches out and grasps Bickslow by his tunic. He pulls him forward.

Bickslow looks up just in time to see the blond Dragon Slayer wince.

“You’re bleeding.” Bickslow takes Laxus’s hands in his own and carefully inspects them for glass shards. There aren’t any to be seen, but he still turns on the tap at lukewarm and gently rinses the Dragon Slayer’s knuckles.

Laxus glares at the broken mirror over the dark haired man’s shoulder. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“I was being an idiot. I’m sorry.” Bickslow gently turns Laxus’s head to gaze into his eyes. “Gajeel pointed it out. He said that you needed me close, even after something…like that. I should have asked…I thought you needed space.”

Laxus huffs, his human side mollified. His Dragon feels the abandonment still searing and fresh.

“C-can I hold you?”

“Whatever.” Laxus doesn’t bother to hide the shy smile, beginning to stretch across his lips.

Bickslow chuckles and wraps his arms around his Dragon Slayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently satisfied with how this turned out. I'm not sure if writing an epilogue is what I want to do for it, so this story is now complete.
> 
> This fic is officially edited July 17 2015.
> 
> ~doomedpassion


	4. Author's Note

Hey Guys,

I hope you are still excited for the upcoming sequel.  I am soon to post, the first Chapter.  It will be ready by the end of the month or at the beginning of May when I manage to get my last scene complete.  Unfortunately, I am not sure how often I will be able to update the fic.

Love,

doomedpassion


End file.
